A mobile communication terminal can transmit an electromagnetic wave for data transmission/reception with a base station. However, the electromagnetic wave radiating from the mobile communication terminal may exert a harmful influence on the human body and thus, several domestic and foreign institutions have attempted to restrict the electromagnetic wave exerting the harmful influence on the human body. For example, the Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) is a value representing how much the electromagnetic wave radiating from the mobile communication terminal is absorbed into the human body. The SAR uses a unit of W/g, which indicates an amount of absorbed power (W) per one gram of the human body.
As the electromagnetic wave harmful to the human body emerged as an issue, the SAR limiting criteria for the mobile communication terminal was established.
To decrease the SAR value, a mobile communication terminal of the related art has introduced a technology for orienting beams away from the human body through adjustment of antenna beam patterns, a technology for locating antennas within a mobile communication terminal, and a technology for mounting an electromagnetic wave attenuator.
Further, for optimization of Transmission signal (TX signal) performance, a mobile communication terminal of the related art determines a power level in correspondence to an electric field situation and radiates a transmission signal with maximum power at a power level suitable for the electric field within a range satisfying the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards.
For example, a recent mobile communication terminal employs a grip sensor and decreases the SAR value in such a way of reducing the strength of the radiated electromagnetic wave while the grip sensor is in use. However, the mobile communication terminal employing the grip sensor has a problem in that the strength of the transmission signal is so low that communication performance is degraded while the grip sensor is operating. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for decreasing a SAR value without decreasing transmission performance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.